


One Day At A Time

by Chessala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, M/M, but wants just the right way to talk to him, temp jobs, viktor crushes on yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessala/pseuds/Chessala
Summary: Viktor is dedicated to everything he does, it’s either all or nothing. Unfortunately, his efforts to get to know the new temp at Laundromat, Blockbuster and his local coffee shop seem to end with the later rather than a date.





	One Day At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Yoi Litmag Pilot issue](https://yoilitmag.tumblr.com/) but i kept forgetting to publish it here! If you haven't gotten around to reading it, I hope you enjoy it!

The first time Viktor sees the new employee at his local _Laundromat_ , he has to go shopping for new pants afterwards. Turns out, accidently washing your jeans at 90°C hasthem end up considerably smaller than they were before the wash. And the worst thing is, the beautiful guy with black hair and blue-rimmed glasses is gone when Viktor is done crying over his favourite pair. Instead, old Harriette is around again, snapping at anyone that dares to interrupt her from reading the weekly copy of ‘ _Dr. Sanders - The surgeon you can trust’_.

The next day, Viktor makes it his mission to know absolutely everything about how to care for clothes. He isn’t _exactly_ sure if a _Laundromat_ employee needs to know the best temperature for cashmere underwear (of which Viktor now owns a pair) but he figures it might come up in the conversation they will start purely by accident the next time he sees him.

Viktor also finds that he now has considerably more clothes to wash. After all, how can he stand not wearing his favourite socks and underwear every day? It’s absolutely not because he is hoping to see the new guy again, or so he tells Chris when his friend looks at him strangely for refusing to use any of the other clothes in his, rather extensive, closet.

After two weeks, Viktor is sure that he only works on Mondays and Thursdays, which is perfect because it’s usually empty on those days. Luck must be on his side. When Monday rolls by, Viktor makes his way to _Laundromat_ , armed with his cashmere underwear and more knowledge about washing temperatures than even his babushka ever had. But instead of the cute guy, Viktor only hears a rather annoyed Yuri Plisetsky grumble over the dirt in the dryers.

“I thought you only take Tuesday to skip math.” Viktor says easily, glad his voice doesn’t show the disappointment ripping him apart on the inside. Yuri’s already distraught expression gets impossibly more upset when he sees Viktor.

“New guy didn’t extend his temp contract,” Yuri hisses, kicking the dryer in annoyance. “Said he hated dealing with laundry more than necessary. “

It’s not like Viktor has any right to be upset, he’s had two weeks to approach the temp. At least he now knows how to deal with his good slacks and his new cashmere underwear.

\----------------------------------------

Even in the times of Netflix, Viktor likes to borrow a DVD in his local _Blockbuster_ . It just doesn’t feel the same without his weekly ritual. Viktor _could_ connect his laptop to the TV but Viktor is traditional, which is why he also refuses to rent Blu-rays (though he is not so old-fashioned to look for a VHS). He likes the old movies, especially _Casablanca_ and _Dracula_.

So when Viktor enters _Blockbuster_ on Tuesday, he expects to spend a few minutes fretting over which movie to pick and then leave. Instead, he ends up looking for the best position to stare at the new cashier behind the counter while still pretending he is trying to pick a DVD. It won’t look weird, some people take hours deciding on what to watch. The only problem is, the best position for Viktor to look at the cute ex- _Laundromat_ employee is by standing directly in front of classics like _‘You’ve got Male’, ‘Everyone I did Last Summer’_ and _‘Clif Banger’._ Viktor figures that renting any of them would not give quite the right impression of his intentions.

So what movie would give the right impression? Viktor has never really bothered about what the employees think when he rents _‘Sixteen Candles’_  for the tenth time. Now, however, Viktor wants to make absolutely sure he doesn’t come over as weird so he places his cover-pick of _‘Ocean’s 11 Inches’_ back on the shelf and leaves _Blockbuster_ as quietly as possible.

As soon as Viktor is home, he starts googling for the _‘best movies for a first date’._ While browsing IMDB, Viktor starts wondering if it is too cheesy to ask out a _Blockbuster_ employee with movie titles. After all, the employees must be renting out hundreds of movies every day, what if they don’t even pay attention to the titles anymore?

He ends up calling Chris about it. Chris is not exactly the person Viktor would consider calling for relationship advice usually but his friend definitely had more first ‘dates’ than anyone Viktor knows. Viktor isn’t entirely sure if ‘making as fast as possible’ as objective for a meet-up can be considered a date but Chris insist his intentions are pure.

“Have you considered talking to him?” Chris asks. It’s a valid question of course but Viktor isn’t desperate enough yet to admit that to Chris or himself.

“I want him to remember me.” Viktor says and can almost hear Chris raise his eyebrows at the end of the line.

“I didn’t say you should wear clothes while you talk.”

Viktor wants to laugh but something tells him that Chris is way more serious with this statement than he should be. Talking to Chris, while usually pleasant, always felt a bit like walking a very thin line between friendly bantering and, well, something else entirely. Viktor doesn’t have words exactly for what that something else is but he is sure it applies in this case anyway.

“I can’t just appear naked in his bathtub and offer my hand in marriage.” Viktor deadpans and hears Chris chuckle. “I think I’d prefer to be dressed during our first conversation.”

“Believe me when I say that you are impressive enough even with clothes. You must be having it pretty bad though, you’re usually not that shy.”

Viktor isn’t sure _why_ this guy is getting to him so much either. There is of course the fact that he looks absolutely stunning, that his eyes have the softest shade of brown Viktor has ever seen, that his glasses look absolutely adorable on him and that Viktor has seen him browse a _poodle magazine._ All fact considered, Viktor is pretty sure they are soulmates, which obviously justifies weak knees and extra care.

“So you don’t think I should ask him out with movie titles?” Viktor asks hesitantly, not entirely sure what the final outcome of their conversation is. Chris is silent for a moment.

“It’s very you,” Chris ultimately says. “Just, for my sanity’s sake, don’t take two weeks again.”

Viktor doesn’t, he takes three weeks. The reason, he tells himself, is that there are just too many lists about what movie to pick on a first date. It already takes him a week to decide on a list of movies alone but then it’s perfect.

_Casablanca_  
_Roman Holiday_  
_Ghost_  
_The Notebook_  
_10 Things I Hate about You_  
_Amelie_ __  
_Dirty Dancing_ __  
_When Harry Met Sally_ __  
_50 First Dates_ __  
Four Weddings and A Funeral

Viktor knows _Casablanca_ , of course. He also still cries watching _Ghost_ and he adores _Dirty Dancing._ The other movies, however, haven’t been on his radar before, which means that he has to learn everything about them before he can even consider renting them when the cute employee is present. Viktor would be too embarrassed to ever face him again if he says anything that Viktor can’t reply to by using a line from the movie. Chris calls him crazy; Viktor prefers to think of it as determination.  
  
He spends two more weeks watching and re-watching the movies online until he knows all the important dialogues by heart (it doesn’t feel the same but it’s well worth the sacrifice). When Tuesday comes along again, he is well prepared and when he actually sees him behind the counter, Viktor feels nothing could possibly go wrong.

At least until he approaches the counter, arms loaded with his perfect movie list.

Viktor had almost forgotten that Mila works at _Blockbuster_ on Tuesdays but there she is behind the counter with the cute guy, chatting happily  while scanning a girl’s rentals.

“You really haven’t borrowed anything?” Mila say, sounding shocked. “We can take them for free as long as you bring them back before the store opens, you know?”

“I know…” the cute guy answers and Viktor already loves the soft hint of an accent in his voice. “I’m just not much into movies, I tend to fall asleep.”

Viktor halts, barely managing to hold on to his stack of DVDs. If he doesn’t like movies, how will he react to the quotes Viktor has prepared? He’ll probably think Viktor is crazy, just like Chris said he is. The perfect list suddenly doesn’t sound so perfect anymore and Viktor decides to not make a complete idiot out of himself and places all of them back onto the shelf before grabbing _My Girl_ (he really feels like crying) and hurrying to Mila.

“Oh Viktor!” She chirps. Viktor wants to sink into the floor. “That’s not one of your usual picks. Bad day?”

Viktor nods and taps his foot impatiently on the floor. He dares to look at the cute guy from the corner of his eyes, finding his beautiful brown eyes rest on him with a look Viktor can’t read. Thankfully Mila doesn’t make a lot of smalltalk and Viktor practically runs from the store without a single word the moment she is done registering his rental.

\-----------------------------------

Viktor doesn't have a clue about coffee. He likes his morning cup black with a spoon of sugar, that's all he needs to know; it’s all he ever orders when he enters the coffee shop opposite his apartment once a week. It’s still pretty new and not fully staffed as the _‘Help Wanted’_ sign at the door clearly indicates. He likes the place because they don’t make what he likes to refer to as ‘ _a bathtub of coffee_ ’, those horrible oversized cups full of dark water that are so common in the US. It’s still not as good as a nice cup in St. Petersburg but at least it tastes of coffee.

The bell at the entrance makes its usual chiming sound when Viktor enters the shop at 7:30 AM, getting in line for his morning coffee. It’s not packed but full enough that Viktor has to to wait for a good ten minutes before he reaches the counter. When he does though, Viktor isn’t sure if he wants to buy up the shop or run out as fast as he can.

“Welcome to _Deja Brew_ , what’s your order?” the cute ex- _Laundromat,_ ex- _Blockbuster_ employee asks without looking up from the register. Viktor feels his mouth opening and closing without a sound coming out. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Coffee….” Viktor manages to say, causing the cute guy to look up, a flicker of recognition in his eyes. Viktor might be hallucinating but he actually thinks he sees the tiniest of smiles on his face.

“We have thirty-two different coffee drinks, maybe you can be a bit more specific?”

Viktor can’t help laughing at the comment, chest feeling warm. Now all he has to do is get his brain to form words, coherent ones at that. Scanning the menu as fast as possible, Viktor settles for a double Espresso and smiles at the barista when he hands Viktor the cup.

“Thank you, I - no we - hope to see you here again.” the barista stutter, looking flustered before turning to the next customer. It’s only the second time Viktor hears him talk but the softness in his voice only really hits Viktor now. If being interested in coffee means that Viktor hears his voice more often, Viktor will dedicate his life to coffee.

Viktor decides that the first step to talking to the cute barista (and in effect, melting to his _perfect_ voice) is to learn everything about the thirty-two coffee drinks on the menu of _Deja Brew_. It’s actually really interesting; Viktor never knew that there are so many different kinds of coffee - Mocha, Cappuccino, Frappuccino, Irish Coffee,  Americano, Latte, Galao, Carajillo, Espresso, and even some that Viktor has problems to pronounce.

It seems while each drink has a specific characteristic, they can be a bit different depending on country and region or depending on the quality of of the coffee beans. Viktor makes a mental note to try some of the drinks, curious to see if he can actually taste a difference between a Cappuccino and a Frappuccino, their names sound so similar.

The information Viktor researches on the internet is completed by, now daily, trips to the the coffee shop. While Viktor definitely won’t take thirty-two days to try and impress the barista (one of these days Viktor needs to remember to actually read his name tag instead of only calling him _cute guy_ in his mind), he does want to have a suitable amount of knowledge before extending their conversation beyond a coffee order.

Not like it’s hard to stay quiet when all Viktor can do is stare as soon as _cute guy_ is in front of him. It actually has become a running gag for the other employees; they stop the time until Viktor answers with his coffee order of the day. If Viktor heard them right, his record is now 37.3 seconds. Viktor insists it’s not his fault. It just so happens that his mouth gets completely dry and the words that go through his mind are not suitable for a general audience.

The day Viktor likes best is Wednesday. For some reason, the shop is always deserted when Viktor comes by on Wednesday, leaving him alone with cute guy and one other colleague, a guy called Phichit that seems to love to take a picture of every drink he makes before handing it to the customer. Viktor thinks he is quite nice and he likes to sit near the counter when he has time, listening to whatever crazy idea Phichit comes up with next.

The shop is empty when Viktor enters it and Phichit and _cute guy_ seem to be lost in their conversation, backs facing towards the door so they don’t notice Viktor at first. Viktor smiles, quietly sitting down at the table closest to the counter, not wanting to disturb them just yet, Viktor is nothing if not patient.  
  
"I still can't believe you took a temp as barista, Yuuri!"  
  
Viktor sits up a bit straighter, placing his hands over his mouth to keep himself from gasping loudly. _Cute guy’s_ name is Yuuri. Viktor tries saying it quietly to himself, he loves it. It’s been two weeks since Viktor saw him here the first time and for some reason, no one has ever said his name yet. Or maybe Viktor missed it, which would be possible seeing that he spaces out when he looks at _Yuuri_ . He definitely thinks the name fits him.  
  
"Is it really that weird, Phichit? I do need to pay for college. And we get free drinks."  
  
Viktor smiles, wondering which coffee Yuuri likes best. He has tried quite a few of them by now, ten to be precise, and has a sizable amount of knowledge about the rest even without trying them. Would it be good to start today’s order with a coffee joke? Maybe something along the line of   _what do you have brewing_ . Viktor cringes at his own joke and decides that it’s definitely too early for coffee jokes for him. Maybe next week.  
  
"Please, you hate coffee! You hid behind me when Mikhail hit on you by making coffee jokes and trying to find out your favourite drink."

Or maybe never. Viktor whimpers a little, not managing to hold the sound back. He doesn’t want Yuuri to hide from him because he tries to talk about things that Yuuri obviously hates and that Viktor just spent two weeks researching in depth to have a topic for them.

Viktor feels dazed, trying to get up quietly for a tactical retreat. Again. Unfortunately the floor of _Deja Brew_ is tiled with the kind of flooring that makes the chair scrape on the floor and the sound echoes through the shop, making Yuuri and Phichit turn towards him.

“Oh! H-hi! We’re sorry, we didn’t notice you!” Yuuri says and Viktor almost feels as if his heart is breaking a little. He hasn’t done anything wrong exactly, he just feels like the world is trying to send him a sign. So Viktor just smiles and shakes his head.

“I didn’t want to disturb you but I’m running out of time.”

Is Viktor just imagining it or does Yuuri look just a little bit upset? It might just be his mind playing tricks on him because he really, _really_ would like to get to know Yuuri better.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asks, voice carefully neutral but with a hint of worry. “You look a bit pale.”.

“I’m fine, I just really have to go.” Viktor says with a forced smile and a nod, avoiding to look at Yuuri directly. He turns around, going towards the door.

“See you tomorrow?” the question is just loud enough for Viktor to hear and to squeeze his heart in all the right places. He turns once more and looks at Yuuri, brown eyes locking with Viktor’s blue ones and punching the air out of his lungs, making is voice squeak unattractively when he talks.

“Yes, tomorrow, see you!” Viktor pushes out, doorbell chiming chen he closes the door behind himself.

The next day, Viktor doesn’t return to _Deja Brew_.

\-----------------------------------

His Thursday morning walk with Makkachin doesn’t exactly go the way Viktor had imagined it. While his beloved poodle lady is usually rather obedient, she does tend to get scared easily. Maybe it was Viktor’s fault for getting lost in his misery over losing his chance to talk to Yuuri yet again, like he had been for the past month. When he had finally mustered the courage to return to the coffee shop the following Monday, Phichit told him that Yuuri had quit at the end of the previous week, not extending his temp contract.

“He never really liked coffee, but he had his _reasons_ to stay on longer than the week he had been assigned initially.”

Phichit had left the sentence hanging then, looking at Viktor with an expression Viktor hadn’t been able to make sense of. It’s not like it was his fault that Yuuri decided to quit, they hadn’t even really talked to each other. And Viktor not returning after what had happened would hardly be a reason for Yuuri to quit, right?

Admittedly, Viktor does space out a bit when he thinks of Yuuri and he constantly finds himself in front of his _Laundromat_ and _Blockbuster_ , peering through the window in the hope to see Yuuri there. This time he wouldn’t waste weeks with stupid preparation; this time he would just go up and talk to him.

This Thursday was no different but when Yuuri wasn’t in either shop again, Viktor was so distracted that he didn’t notice the bicycle coming towards them way too fast. He barely managed to get Makkachin to the side when the warning bell pulled him out of his thoughts. Unfortunately, Makkachin _hated_ bells and having one ring so close to her made her jump in the closest puddle of mud, covering her whole fur, and Viktor, with it.

It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before and a trip to one of the nearby doggy washes will take care of it but for Viktor the whole thing just feels like yet another sign that it would be better to forget about Yuuri.

“It’s alright, Makka.” Viktor cooes at Makkachin, stroking her ears to calm her down until the whimpering stops. “What do you think about a trip to the doggy wash, old girl?”

Makkachin looks at him with knowing eyes, happy bark echoing from the walls of the _Blockbuster_ behind them. For some reason, Makkachin simply _loves_ going to the doggy wash, something Viktor has never understood as most dogs he knows hate them almost as much as visiting the vet. Makkachin, however, starts pulling on her leash while Viktor is still getting up, eagerly pulling him towards the _Katsuki_ doggy wash, her favourite place out of all the ones around. Viktor doesn’t have much of a choice but follow her like the well-trained owner he is, smile playing around his lips.

In the last months, Viktor has actually taken to bathe Makkachin himself whenever he has time. It had helped him to get over his disappointments of not being able to talk to Yuuri. Viktor quite enjoyed the time with his poodle too but obviously Makkachin had been missing the regular trips to skilled hands.

The _Katsuki_ doggy wash is only a few blocks from Viktor’s apartment and even closer to the _Laundromat_ , _Blockbuster_ and _Deja Brew_ . If Viktor were superstitious, this would be the time for him to think that the four places formed some kind of shape that trapped Viktor inside of them, leaving him to solves the riddle that is Yuuri. Viktor actually might be _just a bit_ superstitious but not enough to believe that. At least that’s what he tells himself when he opens the door to _Katsuki_.

At the counter, Mari Katsuki is browsing some kind of music magazine before looking up and raising an eyebrow.

“I guess Makkachin missed us so much she decided to get both of you dirty?”

Viktor smiles and shrugs, trying to not leave too much dirt on the floor as he makes his way to the counter.

“She did drag me all the way here, I guess she missed your little brother. From what you said before he always takes good care of her.”

Viktor had heard a lot about the youngest Katsuki from Mari when he waited for Makkachin to finish being dried before.  He only helps out when his study allow it and he seems to be doing some kind of temp work as well to support his parents with the college fees. And apparently he _adores_ Makkachin and refuses to let anyone else take care of her if he can help it. Yet, Viktor has never actually seen him as he prefers to work in the back, away from the human customers.

“He was heartbroken when you stopped bringing her, kept wondering if you were both alright since it was so sudden. Actually, let me get him, I’m sure he’ll be happy.”

With those words, Mari disappears through the door to the washing area and Viktor can hear her talking in a language he doesn’t understand. Viktor has met Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki, the founders of the doggy wash, once and only knows that they had immigrated from Japan around 30 years ago, with both their children being born and raised in this city already.

“He’ll be happy to take care of her but he prefers to stay in the back.” Mari says when she re-enters the room with a shrug. Viktor smiles, trying to hide his disappointment. A part of him had actually hoped that the elusive younger brother would turn out to be Yuuri.

“It’s fine, I know she will be in good hands. I’ll get myself a change of clothes in the meantime.”

He is about to hand Mari the leash when Makkachin starts pulling towards the door to the washing area. Not wanting to hurt her, Viktor lets her pull him a little, making sure to stay well behind the door while Makkachin runs through it with a happy _‘woof’._

“Makkachin!” someone cries happily and Viktor isn’t entirely sure if he is imagining it or if the voice really resembles Yuuri’s. Before he can decide, Makkachin yanks at the leash, pulling Viktor into the doorframe, facing a very wet Yuuri.

Viktor wants to say something but end up closing his mouth before a single word can come out. Yuuri hasn’t actually noticed him yet as he is too busy wearing the most breathtaking smile while running his fingers through Makkachin’s dirty fur. The whole situation feels vaguely familiar to Viktor’s last visit to _Deja Brew_ and maybe that’s what's makes Viktor take a step, causing Yuuri to look up.

Viktor had already known that Yuuri’s eyes are beautiful but seeing them open wide when he recognizes Viktor is something Viktor swears he will never forget. With the wide open eyes comes the most adorable pink dusting on Yuuri’s cheeks as he hurries to stand up straight, rubbing his now-muddy hands on his apron. Neither of them talks, both to busy staring at each other until Viktor takes a deep breath.

“Hi.”

Strictly speaking, Viktor just made a fully coherent sentence. It doesn’t matter that the sentence only consists of one word made up of only two letters.

“H-hi.”

Viktor knows that Yuuri is actually capable of making sentences with more words so he isn’t entirely sure why he won’t now. Viktor has been counting on Yuuri making more elaborate sentences.

“It seems Makkachin missed you.” Viktor finally manages to say, wondering if adding _and so did I_ is too much. It probably is.

“Makkachin is your dog?”

They are definitely getting somewhere. Viktor is sure that what they are having can actually be considered a conversation by now.

“Had her since she was a puppy.” Viktor answers, feeling some of the tension leave his body. Poodles are a safe topic seeing that Yuuri adores Makkachin. True enough, a smile spreads on Yuuri’s face and he gives the poodle now pawing at his leg a fond look.

“Guess a lovely dog comes with a great owner.” Yuuri says and looks positively horrified when he realizes that he actually said that out loud. Viktor wants to keep that expression and take it home. Alternatively, he would also settle for taking the whole man. He clears his throat, unable to hide his smile any longer.

“Thank you, one could say she has a great taste in people.”

Going by the previously light blush on Yuuri’s face now spreading, the statement might have been a little bold but Viktor finds he is beyond caring. He had already wasted three chances to get to know Yuuri, he won’t miss another.

“How would you like to go for some coffee when you are done?”

It’s rather ironic given Yuuri’s previous job and Viktor is sure he sees some amusement in Yuuri’s eyes, smile lighting up his face again.

“I’d like that, just make sure you do come back to the shop this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://chessala.tumblr.com)


End file.
